insidetheboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Sakura Kinomoto
Skills Sakura is a potentially powerful magician, though she is still very young and as such, her powers are still in their early stages. Sakura is capable of casting spells through the use of special cards that were once known as Clow Cards, but that she has been transforming into her own Sakura Cards. There are originally 52 Clow Cards, each focusing around a certain elemental energy or act. For example, The Windy manifests as a wind spirit that can create powerful gusts of wind to blow away or wrap around and bind a target. The Lock is capable of locking/sealing rooms or objects and preventing them being unlocked by mundane methods. The spell that Sakura casts, its effects, strengths, and weaknesses is entirely dependent on the card she uses. And though Sakura has the potential to someday create brand new Sakura Cards and thus her own spells, she is very far from that point. Each of the cards has its own unique personality and nature. Most of the cards have a silent, humanoid, almost spiritual manifestation. Some cards are easier to utilize than others, while some may be more dangerous than others when cast, all according to their personality. The Windy, for example, is one of the most peaceful cards. And though the Windy is quite powerful, it is not in her nature to harm others. Though it is unlikely to happen, if a card were to break free from Sakura and run free, the card would act on its own nature and personality. Some are peaceful, some are tricksters, and some are violent. Sakura, however, is not capable of freely casting a spell. She must first activate her Star Wand that she normally wears as a pendant around her neck. When the Star Wand is activated with a spoken spell, it transforms into a short pink staff with a star and white wings at its head. She must use the Star Wand combined with an incantation to activate a Sakura Card. While most of the Sakura Cards work independently of the Star Wand, there is one, The Sword, that transforms the staff. That means that Sakura is incapable of utilizing any other cards while the staff is transformed. Her biggest weakness, at the moment, is the state of the Clow Cards. After Sakura passed the Final Judgment, her staff was transformed into its present state. It no longer drew its power from the creator of the cards, Clow Reed. Instead, it draws its power from Sakura herself. The same is now true for each card she uses. Utilizing cards was once easier since she did not have to use her own power. But each of the Clow Cards is now useless for her and her new staff. She must first transform them in to Sakura Cards that draw from her own power. And now, every time she casts a card, it is far more draining. Sakura is generally able to handle three or four cards easily enough, but it becomes more tiring the more cards she has to transform and control. Sakura can transform only a handful of Clow Cards a day. The spell is incredibly draining for her, and it is dangerous for her to attempt to transform too many or to transform them without a specific purpose. Doing either could make the card frightened or confused and it may manifest on its own and run from her. When she entered Pandora, Sakura has only transformed six of the Clow Cards into Sakura Cards. She has all of her cards with her, but is unable to use them until she has first transformed them. She started with The Firey, The Song, The Sword, The Jump, The Fly, and The Erase. Though Sakura does not yet know this, it is currently impossible for her to transform The Dark and The Light cards on her own. As the two highest ranking Clow Cards, Sakura does not have enough power to successfully transform them without the help of Keroberos and Yue or a powerful descendent of Clow Reed. Besides their main use, Sakura can also use the Clow Cards for divination purposes. She has done this a few times, but has always had somebody around to help her interpret the cards. Sakura would try really, really hard, but she's a lot more prone to error and not having a clue what they might mean without some help. Sakura's magic means that her dreams are also prone to show events of the future. So far, this has only ever been in connection to Clow Reed, but there is the possibility that her dreams may show her significant events of her own future in relation to those with great magic. Besides her magical abilities, Sakura is also very athletic (as far as an elementary school girl can be). She's excellent in her gym classes, doing especially well with gymnastics and cheerleading. Sakura makes regular use of her baton skills, since she likes to add such flourishes when using her Star Wand. Sakura also enjoys rollerblading and that is how she almost always goes to school. Despite her athletics, Sakura has a tendency to get lost in thought and forget to pay attention to what she's doing, resulting in rather clumsy moments. Sakura Cards Sakura has all of her cards with her, but she is unable to use them until she has transformed them into Sakura cards. So far, she has transformed the following cards. The Create Using the Create, Sakura can use her imagination to make something appear out of nowhere. The more vivid and detailed her imagination, the better the effect of the card. The power of this card has been greatly reduced since entering Pandora, and Sakura can only use it to create inanimate objects. Smaller objects will last throughout the night, but larger objects will last for a shorter time depending on their size. The Create is only usable at night and anything made using The Create will vanish when the sun rises. Transformed: Spring, Year 1 - Behind the scenes, when Sakura needed a sleeping bag when sleeping in the woods The Erase This is a powerful card and as such, Sakura has a harder time with it. Most of its power has been restricted since entering Pandora. She is capable of using it to erase small objects from existence, though she can also use it to bring them back. It is impossible for her to erase organic lifeforms. This card was already transformed upon entering Pandora The Fight The fight, when cast, gives Sakura or the target the skills of a master martial artist. That skill level, however, is still ultimately human. It's an aggressive card and if control is lost, the card or whoever is under its effect may go berserk. This card was transformed on October 3, Year 2 when it went rogue The Firey ' Using this card, Sakura can call on The Firey who can create and manipulate fire. This card is a trickster and temperamental though. If she is not careful, the card will do as asked, but may also backfire and hurt Sakura. ''This card was already transformed upon entering Pandora '''The Fly She can use this card to give herself wings, allowing her to fly. This is the card Sakura uses most often. This card was already transformed upon entering Pandora The Jump This creates miniature wings on each of her shoes and allows Sakura to jump great distances. She often uses it for evasion in combat. Though she has not yet utilized its secondary abilities, it has also demonstrated the power to possess an object and make it jump. This card was already transformed upon entering Pandora The Song The Song is a gentle and shy card. It is capable of copying the singing voice of another perfectly. This card was already transformed upon entering Pandora The Sword This transforms Sakura's Star Wand into a sword (and as such, she is incapable of using any other cards while she has The Sword active). The sword's strength is dependent on her heart, and is capable of cutting through almost any material, as well as magical barriers. It is not full-proof though, as pitting it against a magical object depends on Sakura's own strength vs the magical strength of her opponent. The Sword also gives her the ability of a master swordsman. If she loses control of The Sword, she risks being possessed by its power. This card was already transformed upon entering Pandora The Windy This spell is one of Sakura's most used and creates a spirit of wind under her command. Sakura mostly uses it to trap or bind a target. Windy is a gentle spirit, so it's not capable of very offensive or damaging acts. This card was transformed on October 3, Year 2, to recapture the runaway Fight card. Personality Sakura is a girl who is simply who she appears to be. She is very cheerful and energetic, who loves making friends, spending time with them, and doing nice things for them. She has a good heart, and cares very deeply for those around her. Sakura is also very empathetic and feels sad when she sees someone else who is sad. But she is a girl who tries very hard and does not easily give up on a goal, even if that is as simple as cheering you up. That's not to say that she never gets angry with people. Sakura does not take insults well, and can quite quickly find herself irritated with someone who is just being mean. And she might stomp around and fume and complain and mope for a while, but if it's just an everyday disagreement, it will pass in time. Sakura honestly believes that everyone has some good in them, and she has never met somebody who has proved her wrong, even if they had some questionable intentions at first. With that in mind, she has a very naive and childish view of the world, for she has never seen anything that is truly evil. Sakura truly has that unmarred, childish innocence. Her mother passed away a long time ago, but she believes that her mother is happy and watching over them. If she grows sad, she just has to remember that. The girl is very stubborn and if her resolve is ever wavering and things really do feel hopeless, she was once told that she had her own "invincible" spell, and those are the words that "everything will definitely be all right". Sakura, however, can be rather dense. She has her perceptive moments, but overall, she's the one that has jokes go right over her head or does not notice when one of her best friends likes likes somebody. The girl is also incredibly gullible and will believe even the most far-fetched stories until someone corrects her. She is also absolutely terrified of ghosts and ghost stories. Besides that, she can be a bit clumsy at times and academics are not her strong area. She has a bad habit of procrastinating with her homework until the very last day and then scrambling to get it all done on time. But when it comes to something truly important, such as the well-being of another, Sakura will do whatever she can. She is also very trustworthy, will keep secrets for people, and a devoted friend even to strangers or mere acquaintances. At her core, Sakura is a kind girl, but still just a child of 12. She's prone to over-excitement, childish wishes, and oohing and aahing over the cutest stuffed animal or the penguins at the zoo. Appearance Sakura has often been thought of as cute by her friends and her family (though her brother would never tell her this, of course). She is about 4'6" tall with a child's healthy body. Her hair is light brown and cut short around her chin, with some strands in the front going further down to her shoulders. The girl has thick bangs and likes to keep the majority of her hair up in two small pigtails, with the parts nearest the front framing her face. She has large green eyes and is almost always seen with an honest and cheerful smile on her face. She wears her dormant Star Wand around her neck. The head of it is shrunk down into a small star and wing pendant and she wears it as a necklace. And while Sakura enjoys dressing casually or with cute dresses, she's quite used to being forced to dress up in elaborate costumes for the sake of her best friend Tomoyo and her video taping of Sakura's adventures. Relationships Coming Soon... History Sakura was born in Tomoeda, Japan and has spent most of her time there. She grew up with her father and older brother, Toya, after her mother passed away when Sakura was only three. Sakura was always a cheerful child, even though Toya picked on her every chance she got. However, even from a young age she had been exposed to the supernatural. Her brother was capable of seeing ghosts and would often point them out to her. Sakura, who did not share this ability, grew frightened by this and that's where her terror of ghosts and ghost stories comes from. But despite that, everything was normal for her until she was 10 and discovered an ancient book in her father's library in the basement. He was a professor of Archaeology, though she never found out just where he had found the Clow Book. Sakura was drawn to the book and opened it up, and that was when she saw the first Clow Card sitting on top of the others. She read The Windy's name out loud and the seal broke. All 52 Clow Cards escaped the book and vanished from her basement. Only The Windy remained and it became her very first card. Breaking the seal also awoke the Guardian of the Clow Cards, Keroberos. With the cards lost, he was unable to take back his true form and spent his time looking like a talking stuffed animal. He became Sakura's mentor, gave her the Sealing Key, and taught her how to reseal the cards and capture them. After Sakura managed to recapture several cards on her own, a transfer student from Japan, Li Syaoran, joined her class. Syaoran was a descendant of the creator of the Clow Cards, Clow Reed. He had come to recapture the Clow Cards and become the true master of them. He and Sakura sometimes competed with each, but they grew into something like friends and became allies. Sakura spent almost two years recapturing the Clow Cards. Some were peaceful while others were violent and it was a series of adventures that her best friend, Tomoyo, recorded. Through it all, she had her crush on her brother's best friend Yukito, Syaoran grew closer to Sakura, and Keroberos recovered his true form, giving him the ability to switch between the two. When all of the Clow Cards had been recaptured between Sakura and Syaoran, the second Guardian, Yue, awakened. He had existed within Yukito the entire time and Yukito had never existed before he was created to be Yue's disguise. When Yue awakened, it was time for the Final Judgment that would decide who would become the true master of the Clow Cards. Syaoran battled Yue first, but he lost. When Sakura began the Final Judgment, she refused to attack Yue, for she did not want to hurt his other half, Yukito. However, she finally stepped forward to try and defeat him when she was told that if she lost, everyone in the world would lose their feelings for the ones they loved. Sakura used The Wood card to try and trap Yue, but that had been a mistake. The Wood was a card under the moon and the moon was Yue's jurisdiction. He turned the spell back on Sakura and she lost. Sakura woke up in a world without love, thinking the Final Judgment had been nothing but a dream. But a bell rang through the day and Sakura awoke back to the Final Judgment, still trapped in The Wood. Ms. Mizuki, a teacher at her school and another connected with Clow, had a pair of bells that had been created by Clow for one purpose; to give Sakura a second chance at the Final Judgment. Sakura, with a newfound hope and repeating her "invincible" spell, suddenly found her own power that came not from the Sun or the Moon, but from the stars. Her wand transformed and the lingering magic in Ms. Mizuki's bells allowed her to use The Windy card without first transforming it to bind Yue. Yue declared Sakura the new Master of the Clow Cards. However, it was a short time later that new magical disturbances began affecting Tomoeda. Unknown to Sakura, someone had entered the scene who wanted to give her reason to transform all of the Clow Cards into Sakura Cards. When Sakura found she was no longer able to use the Clow Cards with her new wand, she discovered the new spell to transform them, calling from her own power of the stars instead of from Clow Reed's power. It was only a day after she transformed her sixth card, The Erase, that Sakura was pulled into Pandora. Pandora History Sakura arrived in Pandora on April 15, year 1, scared, alone, and very, very confused. Immediately upon her arrival, she was helped by a kind woman, Regina (The Evil Queen), and was quickly filled in on just where she was and the unlikliness that she would be finding a way home anytime soon. Over the next two months, Sakura wandered around Pandora, investigating the walls, meeting people, and using The Create to make a sleeping bag for herself when she camped out in the woods. She had been told of the orphanage for lost children like herself, but Sakura was too nervous about the idea of an orphanage. Her mind kept jumping to horror stories of terrible orphanages from children's movies and tv shows that featured the main character having to escape from one where she was bullied or left to go hungry and couldn't have any nice clothes or toys.